irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
BLU
"By your command. Sir." Originally just a planned upgrade to SIR-1201-A, BLU, or Battlefield Longevity Underminer, has expanded far beyond the original expectations of his owner, Invader Averii. Driven by the mind of a ship-grade AI Brain with the programming and loyalty of a SIR unit, the boost in mental capability alone is astounding. When paired with the bigger, heavier, and progressively more imposing custom chassis that replaced the original SIR's body, BLU is a very, very capable machine. Appearance Original Model (SIR-1201-A) Until the third upgrade, which led to the redesignation of SIR-1201-A to BLU, the original unit originally resembled a somewhat outdated SIR from the days of Impending Doom I. Equipped more lightly, and also a bit less durable and maneuverable than the modern SIR unit of Impending Doom II, the SIR as still capable, but grew outdated with each day. The original concept for BLU (a series of upgrades to extend Battlefield Longevity) was just extra weapons and armor plates. However, the third update, the SIR's frame was no more, and instead, the Battlefield Longevity Underminer was formed as the machine took shape in Averii's workshop. BLU Mark One (Post Impending Doom 1) Initially about half the height of the average Irken, BLU MK1 was immediately distinctive from a standard SIR as well, standing about a third taller. Where the SIR had metallic, flexible cones for legs, BLU possessed heavy duty greaves and 'boots' resembling those of an Irken Elite. Where the SIR had simple segmented arms, the BLU had solid ones that terminated in large gauntlets, filled with weapons and tools for hundreds of situations. Where the SIR had a simple spherical body, the BLU had a segmented midsection and a wide-shouldered torso (courtesy of a combat cyborg), and no neck to speak of. The head had been a free-floating sphere capable of emergency ejection, bearing a single 'eye' within. Notably, it shot lasers (something Averii was unusually proud of) from the squashed mix of a V and T it was able to see out of. Floating beside the head were two large wedge-like antennae that floated in turn. BLU Mark Two (Impending Doom 2's upgrade) With BLU MK2, Averii worked much more freely with surplus materials, resulting in a massively upscaled BLU, reconfigured for even more items within, and taller than Averii himself. The most notable changes were the replaced torso, with much thicker armor and a wider frame, as well as the new crested head in addition to the 17-inch upscale. History SIR-1201-A Dating back to the initial trials of Operation Impending Doom One, BLU's history started in an average SIR unit. Specifically, one issued to Invader Averii during his trials on a fateful (and explosive) day; SIR-1201-A. As part of a test that involved formally assessing skill in intelligence gathering whilst maintaining stealth, Averii was released with his unit into a select area. Assigning the machine to do it's duty, the two worked notably well together, easily identifying simulated targets, VIPs, critical buildings, and more during their testing period, with Averii's direction and intuition effective at helping the unit do it's job even better. However, upon discovery of an explosives compound not planned to be in the test, the SIR immediately alerted the Invader and the two set off after an unknown individual whose intent was an act of martyrdom. Despite their ability to keep pace with and eventually terminate the martyr, Averii would note the machine's downfalls when it came to pursuit and combat (things later somewhat addressed in updates to the SIR frame by Impending Doom II, but not to the extent of the BLU). However, he'd be unable to bring his concerns to command for some time, due to the ensuing explosion that coincided with his termination of the Martyr. The SIR unit would stay by his side, alerting emergency response units, and would later continue to follow it's programming as it stayed by it's master's side. Twilight of Impending Doom Upon his reawakening following his subsequent medical coma, and his reassignment to stand-by duty, Averii initially paid little attention to the SIR unit during his initial weeks of resentment. However, as he began to become used to his new status as a high-ranking military member with nothing to do, Averii began to warm to the small machine, despite it's combat shortcomings. As time went on and he began to use his time to study more thoroughly in fields such as engineering, Averii mind wandered to enhancing that machine and eliminating those shortcomings entirely - and then some. With the vision of a humanoid companion capable of intelligent decisions, complex espionage abilities, and standing by him in combat, Averii immediately set out to find ways to enhance the outdated SIR unit, leading him to the machine that stands beside him to this day. First came BLU Mark One. Using the best in repurposed surplus gear, scavenged parts, and value goods, he was respectably armed and respectably durable. Following teaks to the machine's personality matrix to give BLU at least an inkling of humor, BLU became a valued companion in the often quiet home of Averii. Impending Doom II As Impending Doom II came around, Averii jumped at both the opportunity to get back into action as well as upgrade his flawed companion. With many materials and the rank to access them, Ave went to work immediately on the former SIR. He was upscaled, up-armored, and upgraded in every way, and gained their potentially deadliest tools as the second iteration was forged. More armor, more weapons, more speed, and more tools. BLU was better than ever, despite their limited disguise ability, and their newfound Magnetic and Gravitational manipulators were both limitless tools, and limitless weapons. Not that BLU would use them much in the field, however, dragged with Averii to Hobo 13 following the unforeseen fuel issues they suddenly faced. The combat-oriented former SIR now stands by his side most of the time on and off the world, a capable assistant and imposing opponent. Occasionally, when Averii needs something off-world, he dispatches BLU if he can't leave. Capabilities Endurance First, Averii shifted his developing engineering skills to improving the machine's durability; a decision which ultimately led to the complete replacement of the SIR's body with a collage of different components. Later these were upgraded to the high-quality standards he expected to meet during Impending Doom II. As a side benefit of the chassis replacement and the upscale compared to the original SIR, the machine's strength was increased enormously, allowing it to take more punishment and physically push back harder. Mark One With the loss of the old SIR chassis and the much more enclosed head, placement of the main weapons systems became one of the more challenging parts next to installing boosters in each limb of BLU (which significantly increased it's speed, as well). Initially, there were flamethrowers that built upon said boosters, along with miniature rockets installed in the chestplate and razor-sharp cutters installed in each finger of the machine, with a laser fired from the eye. Intelligence-wise, BLU Mark One was incompatible with disguise systems (like Mark Two), though possessed a holographic cloak to compensate. The ship-grade AI brain allowed much more complicated thought and action, and BLU possessed a myriad of ports within their torso for connecting with various systems (later replaced with the fist-mounted access spikes). In terms of comms, the two antennae floating beside the head act not only as primary auditory and olfactory sensors, but also function as high-power communications transceivers. This allowed the machine to deliver reports from afar, and as a bonus due to their free-floating nature also helped express the rare emotions that BLU experiences. The transceivers also allow BLU to intercept the odd alien or Irken signal on the reasonably-sized hunk of rock they may be on. Notably, an unorthodox use of the Antennae has been in delivering motion-based signals. Mark Two Unsatisfied with his armament as Averii approached Impending Doom II, he took to work enhancing the loadout of BLU after enhancing their frame. The arms primarily gained built-in lasers, the manipulators mentioned earlier, and wrist-mounted spikes that would split into access units, doubling as effective melee weapons. More weapons and tools lay within, such as the old flamethrowers, and the rest of the machine hid more and more arrays of tools and weaponry. The back alone sported at least four plasma-disc launchers, and the shoulders were capable of hosting nanomissile swarms. Compared to the modern SIR's normal loadout of eight missiles, a few lasers, only two plasma-disc launchers, and a sawblade, while BLU Mark One had a disadvantage at range, BLU Mark Two would win at all ranges. At least, on paper. Whether this is actually true is yet to be learned, but due to the tools and weapons available to the former SIR it is commonly assumed that BLU would beat them with ease. In terms of Intelligence and Communications upgrades, the crest on BLU's head was the largest addition. Housing modules for encryption, memory, and signal boosters in addition to more weapons, it enhanced the capabilities of the machine overall. The chest ports were completely replaced by the fist-mounted spikes, also, which split into fine filaments that BLU would manipulate to connect to any computer. Personality In terms of personality, while programmable like all SIR units, BLU is extremely loyal, to-the-point, and thorough, and they do possess a rather veiled sense of humor, as well as the ability to express emotions (a thing rarely done, due to their on-the-point nature). Notable Quotes * "By your command. Sir." Arguably-Fitting Themes N/A, Incomplete. Roleplays * HOBO 13 is HOBO 13 * A Dark Apotheosis (Part One) Other facts * Lek has attempted more than once to take control of BLU from his PAK, to the dismay of Averii and BLU. * Mit sometimes debates whether or not BLU is superior to the ship that Mit's consciousness inhabits. Continually, BLU claims that they are superior to the Chrysalis-Class ship. * BLU is capable of altering his mission objectives should the need arise when Averii or an individual if equal status is not present. * BLU does not refer to Averii as 'master', but rather as 'commander' due to the preferences of both. * Some Irkens are made rather nervous by the the abilities of BLU, coupled by the fact it's not as small as the thermos-robot hybrid that is the normal SIR. * The access spikes on each of BLU's fists are directly inspired by the access spikes used by the character Robocop in the original Robocop films. * The Cylons of Battlestar Galactica influenced BLU's lone eye. * The gauntlets and the 'boot' sections of BLU's limbs were originally much simpler in terms of detail, but ended up taking forms resembling the gauntlets and boots of Irken Elites. * Cravitus originally prototyped the shape of BLU's body on Roblox. * The first version of BLU was a SIR unit painted in blue camouflage with blue lights; something done in June 2011 and never revisited until 2-9-2015. * BLU MK2 was drawn sometime prior to 3-25-2015. * BLU MK3 was designed 9-29-2015, in anticipation of certain decision Cravitus planned to make. * This article was created 2-10-2015. Gallery BLUMK3.png BLUPortrait1.gif BLUMK2.png BLUMK2Blank.png BackgroundedBLU1.png BLU-MK1.png BLU_Anim_Proto1.gif BLU.gif Category:Unofficial Irken Technology Category:Modified Irken Technology Category:Robots Category:Irken technology Category:Dangerous Category:Equipment Category:SIR Units Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Androids Category:Fanon